Oblivion
by ssimonmayo123
Summary: When Issei and his little brother Logan are attacked one night by a mixture of fallens and devils their destiny is set and the path of carnage is started how will the world deal with this new power fueled by vengeance Fem vali [Wierd isseixfem vali] [OCxTiamat] [Dark issei] [evil issei] [Slightly diffrent Natsu]
1. a new start

**This is the first chapter of my new highschool dxd fanfiction sorry for all of those people wanting to see the next chapter of my other one but I wanted to try out a more phycopathic issei and im not too sure if I want to add my OC darkshot but if I do I know it will be appropriate but without further ado enjoy. Also he has a OC family. I don** **'t own anything but my OCS and plot.**

*Issei house*

It had been ten years now since isseis biological family had died in that mysterious accident and nine years since he had finally found a new family and now it was starting to look up for him as he had a new brother new mother a new father and a two year relationship with a girl named sophie.

It was a cold December it was actually the coldest December in years but that did not bother Issei as he had a huge night planned out for him as he was now sixteen and was going to be joining a new school Kuoh academy soon but that did not matter as tonight he was going to have a very fun night with this girlfriend sophie while his family set up the remaining Christmas lights.

*2 hours later*

It was now 7:55PM issei was talking to his brother while they both played some call of duty. (Issei's younger brother is only two years younger and is called Logan.)

"hey Issei is sophie coming round tonight and also new years eve." said logan while shooting some AI in the head.

"ye but I feel like tonight will be very special compared to new years." said Issei as he watched his brother get a five man with a grenade.

"Oh whys that planning to lose your V card today and don't worry you will have privacy and I will be able to keep mum and dad outside till 9:00Pm so you better start before then and close the door as that will turn your voices into quite whispers." said logan while giving issei his trade mark evil smirk

"ye thats what the plan of action is for today but if it does go wrong then I might die of embarrassment." said issei twitching nervously.

"She is a ten so I think you have only a 50% chance of getting it to work but I have faith in you bro and you might want to go to your teeth bro she will be here in under a minute and your breath stinks like mountain dew and there are mints in my draw just in case and also im sleeping on the couch tonight so if you want you can get her to spend the night im sure I can convince dad and mom." said logan while standing up and turning off the console.

"Thanks for having my back bro ill thank you for this in the morning." shouted issei as he ran up the stairs grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth till he heard a knock on the door so he grabbed a mint from his brothers draw and ran down the stairs and opened to see his girlfriend sophie in a wonderful scarlet dress and a handbag and just by looking at her issei nearly fainted.

"Hey you look amazing."said issei blinking just to see if it was real

"Th..Thanks I just hope I didn't overdue it but this is only the second time I have met your dad so I want to make a good impression." said sophie as she pointed her toes at the floor and started shivering from the cold.

"Oh sorry come in it must be freezing out there my parents are just getting the decorations from the shed and my brother is helping them so come in no one will be back in for an hour." said issei trying to get her to come out of the cold. Just like he had hoped sophie came in and sat on the couch and looked at the console wondering if she could have a go quickly as she had only ever played it once as she did not own one and this was Isseis brothers so she was never allowed on it as he was always on it when she came round.

"H-hey Issei can we go on your brothers xbox for a bit as I really want to 1v1 you at call of duty." said sophie looking at Issei with puppy dog eyes

"How could I say no to that face." said issei as he tossed a controller at sophie and picked one up before loading up call of duty and then starting up a custom game and loaded up a match on rust.

20 minutes later sophie landed a 720 on issei off the building in the middle and humiliated him 30-1.

Isseis mouth was hanging open as he considered himself at least top 10 at his old school but now he looked like an idiot.

"How about we go up stairs and talk for a bit." said sophie trying to get isseis attention

"ok lets go." said issei ready to make his move.

As the two walked up the stairs and into isseis room they where both nervous of the same thing at that was what the other would say to their question.

"Hey I want to ask you something." they said in unison

"lady's first." said issei nervous at what she was gonna ask.

"i-I-I want to take are relationship to the next level as we have come to that age now." said sophie as she turned her head away and had a huge blush on it.

"well I was actually gonna ask you the exact same thing so I think we should get started before my parents come back in don't you." said issei with his confidence back only getting a nod from sophie and they started their activaties for the next hour

{SORRY ABOUT NO LEMON I JUST WAS NOT IN THE MOOD FOR WRITING ONE AND WILL DO ONE LATER IN THE STORY}

As Issei and sophie had finished their buisness they heard the front door open and three people come in. Relief hit issei at this point in time as he knew he had gotten away with this and just finished in time. Ten minutes later Issei heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the doorknob of his room turning to open. Issei thought his life was over as he had his girlfriend lying next to him naked asleep and as he did not want to wake her he sat their and waited for the person to come in.

"nice you actually did it im proud of you." whispered Logan as he entered the room

"what are you doing you made me think that was mum or dad." whispered issei back to his brother

"oh sorry about that just came to pick up some pajamas oh and you might want to get her to wear some pajamas as well just in case mum or dad walk in." said logan as he picked up his PJ bottoms and top and walked downstairs to the couch and went to sleep.

"Psst sophie wake up." whispered issei to the beutiful girl laying next to him

"huh issei what is it." said sophie seeing that her lover was staring at her with a pleasant smile .

"i was just wondering if you could put on some pajamas incase my mum or dad walk in." said issei handing her some of his pajamas

"yes thanks but that doesn't seem to be something you would come up with as it was pretty smart." said sophie giving him a grin

"hey ill have you know I am smart but no it was not my idea it was my brother logans." said issei knowing this would cause sophie to get paranoid

"W..Wait you mean Logan saw us like this what if he tells your parents and makes up break up or even worst what if he saw me naked." said sophie blushing madly.

"don't worry about it me and my brother have a really good relationship and no he did not see you naked you where under the covers and he woke me up when he opened the door to get his pajamas as he is sleeping downstairs tonight." said issei laughing at his blushing girlfriend.

"ok I will believe you on this one but I think im going to get some sleep." said sophie closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Goodnight sophie." said Issei noticing she was already asleep so he decided he should get some sleep as well.

*In Issei's Dream*

[HELLO BOY] said a menacing shadow creature.

"who are you and is this a dream." asked issei looking at this thing

[WELL MY BOY YOU ARE MY FIRST PARTNER I AM OBLIVION THE GATE KEEPER AND ULTIMATE WEPON OF THE OBLIVION] said the shadowy creature

"Ye but why am I dreaming about you." said issei looking at oblivion with a confused look

[I AM HERE TO WARN YOU THAT IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW YOU WILL DIE IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES AND ALSO I HAD TO REVEAL MYSELF SOONER OR LATER SO WAKE UP BOY] said oblivion as Issei jolted awake.

Foot steps and banging could be heard from outside and when issei approached his window to look out he heard his mother and father scream and a bunch of men laughing. At this Issei woke up sophie told her she should keep quite and hide while he went to help his parents but before he could open other two had scaly bat like wings with glowing spears in the black feathered wings mens hands and swords in the others hands.

[BOY SHOUT MY NAME IF YOU WISH TO SURVIVE THIS FIGHT] said a voice inside his head

"wait Oblivion is that you." thought Issei

[YES NOW SHOUT MY NAME BOY BEFORE ITS TO LATE] said oblivion seeing that only one person in this room was going to survive and that was issei as the men had already grabbed sophie and impaled her to a wall.

"SOPHIE." shouted Issei as he tried to run and help her.

[BOY LAST CHANCE CALL ME OR DIE] said oblivion in a demanding voice

 **OBLIVION** shouted issei as two black katanas appeared in his hands and he impaled two of the four men.

"That little shit." shouted the one that impaled sophie to the wall as he saw his friends lifeless bodies on the floor

 **[YOU MUST ALL PAY FOR YOUR SINS ANd FOR TAKING THE LIFE OF THE ONE I LOVED NOW DIE]**

 **OBLIVIONS PURGE**

And with that a burning red light evaporated everything in the room apart from sophie and issei

"sophie wake up talk to me." screamed issei as he looked at sophie but to no response. As the light spear faded issei picked up the lifeless sophie and walked downstairs only to hear the voice of his brother shout.

{CARNAGE SLASH} and with that issei saw three corpses of the same type of bat winged men fly across the room.

As Issei rushed round the corner he saw his brother holding up the last one by the neck and asking him questions like what he is and why.

"We we are devils and we were sent by lucifer himself." said the last devil begging for his life

{how pitiful of a devil like you to die by me} said logan while cutting the devils throat with his new gauntlet that had spikes coming out the knuckles.

"Logan is that you." said issei as he put his katanas back into their mindscape

"Issei thank god your alive but how and what happen to sophie." said logan deactivating his gauntlets and rushing over to see her condition.

"Shes dead and im gonna go bury her in the garden next to the fountain and you may also want to do that for mum and dad as well." said Issei crying as much as he can as he just lost his lover and his new family. With that logan wrapped his brother into a hug and whispered that he would and everything would be fine.

As they got to the fountain the saw it was already sunrise and that they had alot of work to do but as they started issei said,

"Logan how did you even survive I only survived because I have a power called Oblivion." said Issei looking at his brother trying to understand their situation.

"Oh I have something similar but his name is called carnage but he also told me I have another power with in me but I will have to unlock that through training first." said logan finishing the first hole.

"I've actually not spoken to Oblivion yet but when I do I want to find out if I can be as cool as you and have two powers." said issei trying to lighten the mood for both of them.

[ACTUALLY AS A MATTER OF FACT YOU DO] said a new voice unfamiliar to logan

"so that must be oblivion huh." said logan looking at the two katanas on Isseis back

"yep but we will talk about that some over time but lets go get the bodys and put them in some freezer or something as a replacement of a coffin and preserve the body's till we get a coffin." said Issei as he sat down on the fountain then looked over to his brother.

"ye but we have to visit the new school tomorrow and tell them that we wont be joining the school." said logan looking sad

"Ye and maybe we can find some devils while on the way and kill them for mum and dad." said Issei looking over at his brother. What the two didn't realise is that when he said this they both made a silent vow to kill all devils and supernatural that stand in their way.

*Next Day on the way to the last day of School and Logans and Isseis first*

"So we should tell them that we will only be doing one say at school and that will give us time to find any devils or other supernatural and then meet up at lunch on the roof and discuss what we have found as I doubt we will be in the same class." said Issei looking at his brother who wasn't wearing his school clothes but a black tracksuit black jogging bottoms and black combat boots with a black scarf wrapped around his neck given to him by his mum and black finger less gloves.

"you have to remember that I am in the same year as you even though im two years younger as I am the same IQ as you so there is a chance but we are here so stop talking about it and try blend in." said logan acting calm

"kinda hard when you arn't wearing the uniform." deadpanned Issei.

"still can fit in but lets head to are classes what class you in im 2-B." said Logan

"Can't believe it we are actually in the same class." said Issei as he face palmed at the luck they where having today.

As they got into class they took two seats in the back and near the window and waited for the teacher and students and when the teacher entered and saw them he asked.

"Are you boys the new ones starting here today and why is the younger one not wearing uniform." said the teacher pointing at logan

"sorry but we are from a poor family and they can only afford one at the moment sorry sensei." said Issei letting a tear drop from his eye at the mention of his mother.

"ill let it slide today but please go wait outside so I can introduce you when the others arrive." said the teacher as the two stood up and walked to the door not before logan said

"Save us those seats tho teach."

As the bell rung and all the students took their seats the teacher introduced Issei and Logan.

When they walked in all the girls screamed and the boys gave them death stairs.

"Does anyone have any questions for Issei or Logan." said the teacher looking for any questions and all the girls hands shot up wanting to ask issei the same question. "yes aki." said the teacher pointing at one of the girls.

"do you have a girlfriend Issei or Logan" said aki and with that all the glass In the room shattered and Issei walked out the class with Logan saying sorry and following after him as the teacher knew that must have a dark past behind it and was going to let that slide just for today.

"Oy Issei want to go look around the classes and look for supernatural beings while we now have this free period and will help you on are mission." said logan trying to cheer up his brother.

"Sure lets start with the higher classes lets walk into them look and just walk back out and lets start with the third years then lets check second and lastly first sound like a plan." said Issei with a wicked smirk like Logans.

"Thats the worst plan I have ever heard but im all in for it." said Logan as suggested they check 3-C first as that had the hottest girls in the school in but surprisingly Issei said yes as he had a feeling they would be devils. When they opened the doors of class 3-C they saw that the teacher was asleep behind his desk and the girl know ans shouna was teaching and when she looked at Issei she saw something that would haunt her for years. The smile of a killer. With that Issei sensed alot of powerful devils in the class so he walked in the room stood on the desk of the hottest girl in the school Rias Gremorys desk and punched the roof causing it to crack and the sprinklers to go off making all of the students in the class leave but the devils Issei and Logan.

"who the hell do you think you are and who are you I've never seen you before." said Rias as she stood up from her seat and stared at issei doing a angelic smile. When Issei saw the smile Rias was giving him he laughed and so did Logan they laughed so much the devils left in the room looked at them like they are insane.

"Such an Angelic smile and good looks for a fucking devil." said Issei regaining his composure and shocking all the girls in the room.

"how did you know we where devils and what do you want a fight." said Sona looking at Issei and Logan

"no we just need some information and that is who is lucifer and where do I find him." said Issei as he heard Rias mutter under her breath the words brother. "must be are lucky day Logan we just found the sister of lucifer may as well start should we not." Said Issei looking at Logan earning a nod and before anyone could react there was a screach of death and then time stopped for everything but for Logan and Issei.

"How did you do that Issei that was impressive." said Logan

"Oh I opened an Oblivion portal using Oblivion and it froze time for everything that lives in this world or hell and only heaven didn't get frozen so only them and us are unfrozen." said Issei full of confidence.

"may as well kill this Rias girl and this sona girl but lets just wipe that Akenos girls memory as having her as a personal slave of mine sounds fun." said Logan with a sick smile imagining never having to do chores ever again.

"fine but lets also leave a message for all those to see and that should be LET THE WORLD FULL INTO OBLIVION AS CARNAGE MUST BE FREE," said issei proud of himself for that line

"ye I like it and lets also write it in blood oh how that will leave a good sign for the devils and anger lucifer." said logan pulling out carnage and slashing sona all over trying to cut her in every place possible.

"ye I like your idea of the blood but what im going to do with Rias is so much better than yours." and with that issei cut all of rias clothes off and then cut off her privates and head and stuck them to the wall before wiping akenos memory and renaming her miley and then looking over at the other devil and thinking that issei may as well have a maid and wiped her memory before calling her lucy and before they left they saw a bright yellow circle appear and out of it came four angel like people three guys and one girl.

"Who are you weird glowing people." said Issei looking at the people who where from heaven.

"We are the four seraphs of heaven and we came to see what froze everything but the heavens when we sensed the power of oblivion from this building we came to investigate and were preparing for a battle but it looks like you were not here for a fight so what are you here for." said the female Seraph.

"Just turn around and look." and with that Issei and Logan disappeared and the Seraphs only tuned round and where shocked to see the little sister of sirzechs lucifer decapitated and little sister of serafall in a million pieces on the wall with the message LET THE WORLD FALL INTO OBLIVION AS CARNAGE MUST BE FREE on the wall in their blood.

 **Well that is it for the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and if I spelt any names wrong then I am sorry but let me know what you thought and who you want him to kill in the coming chapters till then PEACE**

Death list:

Rias Gremory

Sona Stiri

Issei mom

Issei Dad

Sophie last name is a mystery


	2. recruitment

**Well This is the second chapter of oblivion and just in case you didn't figure out who issei took in as his maid it was sona's queen** **Tsubaki Shinra** **the reason I didn't put it in the last chapter is because I actually forgot so my bad but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter maybe a little shorter than the last one but thats because I decided to split this one and the last one into two different chapters as I liked the last ones ending.**

*issei and logans house*

"i still think my maid is better looking than yours and makes better tea." said logan as he drank some of the tea his new maid Akeno had just made for him.

"i agree on the looks department but im not sure about the tea the one yours makes is a little to sweat." said Issei taking a sip out of the tea made by his maid Tsubaki.

"Well enough talk about who has the better maid we need to do some combat training as I expect lucifer will have a lot of allies and also a lot more strength than us as well." said Logan putting down his cup and standing up to put his tracksuit back on.

"Ye I actually found out from my made that he is the best of the four leaders but I think I may just have a solution for the training problem." said Issei with a smug grin.

"and what exactly is that." said Logan slipping on his combat boots.

"well I found out that Oblivion can actually send us to different dimensions and the time in this world will stop while we are gone so I was planning on leaving this dimension and going to visit a few others and maybe make a team of are own but we would have to leave are maids here which is the only down side." said Issei summoning Oblivion and preparing to make a dimension rift knowing Logans answer.

"Hell ye that sounds fun maybe I will even be able to get more powers and use my new power out." said Logan exited for the chance to get more power.

"Wait you unlocked your second gear I still haven't but I'm close." said issei jealous of his brother.

"Ye he is actually a helmet that calls it self apocalypse and has this mode called balance breaker which is awesome as its a full set of armor the same colour as my gauntlets and it doesn't have gauntlets on the armor so its like it was built for me." said logan summoning a helmet (looks like the ebony armor off skyrim.)

"Well I hope my one is as cool as yours but lets just get going as I am already pumped to see who we can recruit or kill if their a devil." said Issei with an evil smirk.

"Ok then what are you waiting for lets go." said logan as Issei activated his rift and stepped though it with Logan close behind him.

*random dimension*

"where are we oblivion." said Issei looking at his katana.

 **[we are in a different** **version** **of earth a one that is over run by a monster that devours humans but that is all I know about it maybe you should go to that cabin over their and see if someone lives in it as they could give you information as to how to find what they call a god eater so you can get their powers or recruit one]** said oblivion to logan and issei.

"lets look at the god eaters before we decide what are plan of action is." said Logan starting to walk over to the cabin only to see a weird monster trying to break in so thinking on his feet he called out apocalypse.

 **BALANCE BREAKER** said logan as he also pulled out carnage and stabbed the monster into the floor and then chopped off its head making sure it wouldn't get up.

"Issei get over here and open the door and see if theirs anyone in their ill keep watch for anymore of those monsters of hostiles." said Logan slumping onto the wall while taking out an orange juice carton and starting to drink. As Issei walked into the cabin he saw that the windows where barricaded and the residents of the house where not to be seen until he heard a cry come from the bed and then a voice trying to quite the crying child.

"hello is anyone in here we are just here for information about God eaters." said Issei as no answer came from those under the bed.

 **{Maybe you should just use me and lift the bed}** said a new voice in his head.

"and who are you." said Issei out loud for some reason he didn't know.

 **{i am your sacred gear boy but I have never seen this part of earth before where is this oh and my name is Ddraig the red dragon emperor} said the new voice called Ddraig.** "Well you see Ddraig you are actually my second sacred gear as I have my good pal oblivion who showed up two days ago and we are in a different dimension to are one so I don't know where we are." informed Issei

 **{It also seems you have enough power to activate balance breaker but why did you not activate me sooner}** said Ddraig slightly confused.

 **[MY BAD I JUST WANTED TO HELP OUT ISSEI BEFORE YOU WHERE ACTIVATED SO HE WOULD UNCLOCK SOME OF YOUR ABILITIES BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY AWOKE] said Oblivion**

 **{Ok I forgive you as that wasn't a bad thing but what have you done so far in life to do with the supernatural}** said Ddraig

"actually I killed two girls yesterday one called sona the sister of a devil leader and the other was Rias sister of lucifer." said Issei remembering the acts of yesterday.

 **{sounds pretty awesome I wish I was there but you relies you just made an enemy of the devils and probably some other factions.}** said Ddraig trying to confirm this.

"yep I know what I have done and don't regret a single minute of it." said Issei before he was interrupted by a women come out from under the bed and say.

"i can get you to the god eaters if you escort us somewhere safe." said the women

"Ye sure I like that idea my name Issei and you are?" said issei with a puzzled look at why she decided to come out now.

"My name is Jessica and under that bed is my daughter abbie." said jessica signaling to a little girl who had just came out from under the bed who looked to be around seven with silver hair and blue eyes.

"Well then ill go get my brother from outside so we can set off for these god eaters." said Issei walking out to get his brother before he heard his brother telling him to get out their and prepare for a battle and as soon as he got out in his new balance breaker form he saw eight people three girls five boys all the boys had swords and the girls had guns but the weirdest thing was they where all aiming at Logan.

"Prepare to fire make sure to kill the Aragami." said the man at the front.

"What is going on logan did you steal this mans girl or something." said Issei looking over at Logan with a care free look.

"nope they just think we are those Aragami things while I'm in my balance breaker." and then three seconds later logan saw something. "wait you have a balance breaker as well that must be why they are trying to kill us but may as well warm up with these guys in case we have to kill a god eater."

"FIRE." shouted the man as his squad started firing at them while him and the other two men rand at them with swords drawn.

 **Oblivion**

 **Carnage**

Shouted logan and Issei getting ready to kill these men so as they approached they both prepared an attack and shouted.

 **OBLIVIONS WRATH**

 **CARNAGE SLASH**

then everything went quite the three men charging at them where dead with all their limbs cut off and the girls where all knocked out on the floor.

"may as well give these as offerings to the god eaters so lets get the family inside and go meet these god eaters." said issei making logan pick up the girls and waiting for issei to come out and when he did he was joined by a little girl and a young adult that looked like a twenty year older version of the little girl.

"Well lead the way then m'ladys." said Logan giving a bow still in his balance breaker but deactivating his helmet.

"This guy is a human or is he half robot." said jessica looking at the man.

"Nope all human just got this awesome armor but they think im aragami with the helmet on so I took it off." said logan pointing to the helmet on his school backpack.

"why do you have unconscious people on your shoulders is that what the explosions where." asked jessica looking at the girls.

"Yep they attacked me and Issei but we are taking them to the god eater people but enough talking lets walk ad talk." said logan following jessica in the direction of the god eater base.

* **2 hours of running through the waste land***

"so that huge fort thing is there base." said Issei with the little girl on his shoulders

"Yep thats it im surprised we made it alive but im impressed you took out all those aragami but you may want to deactivate your armor." said jessica from infront of issei.

"Anyway lets hurry up I wanna get some grub." said logan running forward until he got to the gate then turning around to see that everyone else was still at least two hundred meters away. Then horror struck logan as he saw an aragami approach behind issei and attack jessica ripping her in half but before it could grab Abbie Logan was already there and had impaled it with carnage and was now there infront of jessicas body and picked it up and put it at the gate of the thing before asking if they could meet some god eaters and that they had offerings and with that the doors opened allowing logan to walk in with the girls on his shoulder and with Issei and a crying Abbie behind him. As they entered a new building they where asked to step to the side and see if they where compatible with the new God eaters.

"Wait so your telling me those people we battled at the cabin are god eaters." said Logan holding in a laugh as he was told he was compatible with the god eaters new version.

"yep I think that was them I hope the best here isn't as bad at fighting or I think im gonna have to slaughter so many Aragami it wouldn't be funny." said Issei laughing with his brother at how easy it was to take out eight low classed god eaters.

"i assure you sir the best here at the moment is alisa Illinichina Amiella and she is no doubt better than you she can take out three top class aragami easy." said the doctor seeing issei was also compatible and starting on their God eaters straight away.

"I hope she lives up to it then if not I might blow up this facility by accident." said Logan while they walked out the doctors room before picking up Abbie and then being told that Logans God eater was ready and so was Isseis and they made their way to the canteen to get some grub and when they got there they saw hundreds of men and women talking happily until they sensed three new figures and seeing two men covered in blood and a little girl who had red marks under her eyes but as they where staring Logan shouted

"what you staring at if you want a fight come at me I will take on all of you." said logan before he was told by Issei to shut up before a girl with silver hair and blue eyes wearing some weird type of armor walk in and say.

"Do not threaten anyone in this room you may be new but you shouldn't talk to people like that or I will kill you like you are Aragami scum." said the girl who had just started to walk up to the two boys.

"Who do you think you are talking to my brother like that its not that nice you know as he has social anxiousness so back off or I will fight you right now and knock you down a peg or two." said Issei defending his brother.

"Ok then you or your brother meet me in the sparing room in five minutes I will show you who should be knocked down a few pegs and by the way names Alisa Illinichina Amiella remember that name as it will be the last you hear." said Alisa knowing she could beat either one of these boys as they had only just got their god eaters but what she didn't relies was they had alot of hand to hand skill as they had actually taken a pit stop at a different dimension before this and spent a year or so there.

"Deal I will fight you but if I win you leave and come with us." said logan knowing he could get a good ally out of her.

"fine but if I win you leave this facility and never come back." said Alisa as she walked off to go get ready for their up coming fight.

 **Well that was the next chapter sorry if some facts on the god eater universe where wrong but I just wanted to add it in as I find the concept of it interesting but haven't watch it but thanks for reading PEACE.**


	3. Dragon VS Aragami

**Welcome back to the third chapter of Oblivion I hope you will enjoy this chapter but I may not be able to upload as often from now on as I have to start school again soon so hope you enjoy.**

*three minutes before the sparring match*

"yo Issei you can take this fight I'm going to explore this world a bit maybe hunt down a few strong Aragami and then ill be back before we go on to the next dimension." Said Logan standing up and putting on his backpack.

"To be honest I'm not sure why we are actually doing this fight its not like we really need this Alisa girl I think she is fine living in this shitty world." said Issei pulling out some whiskey he packed before they left the house.

"Then lets just leave its not like we have anything to prove to everyone here we don't exist so just leave a note saying where going back to are world without Aragami and direct it to that Alisa girl so she knows she missed a chance in a life time." said Logan as he walked out the door of the room and activating his balance breaker.

"ye just let me write a note and we will get out of here with Abbie and these God eaters that we obtained." said Issei summoning his god eater into its sword mode and then putting it back and writing the note for Alisa.

"Uncle Issei and Uncle Logan where are we going." Said Abbie looking at her new family with a puzzled look.

"we are going to a world without Aragami so don't worry about it you will be safe." said Issei finishing off the note and picking Abbie up and giving her a piggy back out of the room and building.

"Yo Issei im going to go Aragami hunting before we leave you go back to the cabin where we found Abbie and set up a new portal back home so we can drop Abbie back." Said Logan turning around only to see that they where already three hundred meters away from the God eater branch and it had only taken them three minutes.

*In Isseis and Logans Room at the facility*

"Logan or Issei are sparring match was suppose to start a minute ago what are you doing in there." Said Alisa opening the door to see an empty room with a note on the bed.

"Didn't expect a sorry note and then for them to leave." said Alisa as she opened up the envelope and read it out load

Dear Alisa

Sorry about bailing on the sparring match but to put it bluntly we don't want to fight you as for you being so rude to my brother and I we think you deserve to stay in this hell version of earth while we go back to are one without Aragami or God eaters but if you think you now want to come with us to a new earth without Aragami you might be to late or not but your only chance to come with us now is to find Logan while he is Aragami hunting and ask for forgiveness.

From Issei P.S I would hurry if I was you.

As soon as Alisa had read that last sentence she rand as fast as she could out of the facility hoping that she was having a good day and would be able to find Logan.

*2 Hours Later*

It had been two boring hours for Logan as he had not found a challenge all day so every time he heard what sounded like a strong Aragami he would run as fast as he could towards it. As Logan was walking through a very murky swamp he heard foot steps behind him so he quickly dropped down into the puddles and lay there waiting for an Aragami but instead of seeing an Aragami following him it was that Alisa chick from the God eater branch so Logan in his Balance breaker that made him look like a black Aragami walked up behind her making sure he was undetected before shooting a very small Apocalypse shot at her feet making her turn around and shoot at Logan with her god eater hitting him straight in the stomach piercing a tiny bit of his armor and causing a small wound but there was still a lot of blood coming out of the armor.

"What the hell you bitch what was that for." shouted Logan at Alisa who looked stunned.

"H..h..how can you t..t..talk you're a Aragami." said Alisa slowly backing up.

"You know I don't even have time for this I need to get back to Issei and Abbie." said Logan as he took off his armour so he could take out the bullet and started walking off towards the direction of the cabin.

"L…L…Logan?" asked Alisa looking at the Aragami like thing turn into the boy she saw a couple of hours ago.

"No I'm not Logan I'm an Aragami." Said Logan as he ran full sprint away from her but only before falling over 500M later and keeping his face in the muddy water. Just the a huge powerful Roar was heard from only a couple meters away and when he turned around he saw a huge black Aragami running at him.

"Oh shit." said Logan as he was smacked across the swamp and landing in front of Alisa only to see so much pure rage In her eyes it was unbelievable.

"you killed my parents, you took away all that I cared about and now you try to kill the one thing that I have a better future in for this you shall die." said Alisa as she ran with her god eater in her gun mode shooting at the Aragami who seemed to be able to dodge every attack with no effort until it took a swipe at Alisa and cutting open her chest and leaving her dying of blood loss.

"NO." was all Alisa heard before her consciousness slept away.

As Logan watched Alisa all he could do was shout NO but that didn't change anything as he saw that she was dying and he would have to defeat this strong Aragami if he was to save her. At this point remembering what she said before she attacked made him think of that night the night his lifed changed. As he saw pictures of his parents dead and sophie he was overcome by rage and started to chant.

 **I AM THE APOCALYPSE I AM THE DESTORYER OF HOMES  
I WILL BRING CARNAGE AND DESTRUCTION TO ALL THOSE THAT STAND BEFORE ME  
I DESTROY THE DREAMS AND I CONSUME THE INFINITE**

 **YOU SHALL DIVE INTO THE DARKNESS OF THE APOCALYPSE  
JUGGERNAUGHT DRIVE**

With that a huge black dragon appeared where Logan use to be and the dragon charged at the Aragami.

 **CARNAGE RIFT** shouted the dragons black orb as he slashed the air only to bring out a bigger version of a god eater and impale the Aragami into the floor.

 **APOCALYPSE SMASHER** when the dragon chanted that his chest opened up to reveal a black hole which shot out a black beam and started to disintegrate the Aragami. As the Aragami was nearing the end of its life it shot up its arm and ripped off the dragons left arm only for it to scream and rip out the aragamis throat out with its teeth.

 **DEACTIVATE** and with that Logan dropped to the floor on his knees missing on important part of his body and that was his arm.

"ALISA ALISA ALISA WAKE UP." shouted Logan as he gave her CPR but didn't want to do mouth to mouth unless it came down to it. Logan had already stopped her bleeding with a spell but it had worsened his wounds and he was only just clinging to life as well but he had carnage and apocalypse looking after him.

"ALISA." shouted Logan as he knew he was running out of time so he started to do mouth to mouth and carry on with the CPR.

"Come on you can do it Alisa pull through." said Logan as he kept going. Logan slowly gave up hope and with one last push he slammed his fist onto her chest which surprisingly got her to shoot up and grab him by the neck but he wasn't scared he was actually smiling which the now awake Alisa found strange as well as the fact logan no longer had a god eater and when she looked around she saw that it was enlarged and stuck inside the black Aragami but when she looked back at Logan she notied two things the smile on his face but also the missing arm.

"L..L..Logan what happened." said Alisa as she started crying as she guessed what had happened.

"I Killed the big ass Aragami and now maybe I can go and see my parents again." said Logan as he was slowly Losing life.

 **(Quickly Alisa if you do not get Logan to his brother he will no doubt die and will be able to see his parents but he still has much to do so quickly get him to Issei hes two minutes North of here)** said Carnage as he knew that Logan was going to die of blood loss at this rate but if he had a bit more power carnage would be able to stop it.

With that Alisa picked up Logan and ran as fast as she could in the direction of Logan getting to the cabin in under a minute but she still didn't know if she was quick enough.

"Logan is that you your back early what happened." said Logan walking out of the cabin running over to his brother before giving Alisa a death glare and asking what happened.

"I'm so sorry I shot him when he scared me in this weird armor then one of the most powerful Aragami appeared and attacked him and to save me he killed it but lost his arm in the process." said Alisa explaining what she could conclude happened.

 **(Issei if you want to save your brother you will have to get Ddraig to transfer power into him unless you want him to die as I could then replace his army with a gauntlet which would stop all the bleeding and he will live)** said carnage knowing the Issei nor Ddraig would have a problem with this.

"Ok get ready ddraig." said Issei summoning the boosted gear and Boodting five times

 **[TRANSFER]**

with that logans arm turned into a gauntlet and he shot up coughing blood.

"Is it home time yet." said Logan as he was hugged by none other than Alisa as he was just sitting there shocked.

"i am so sorry for what I have put you through I hope you could find it in yourself to forgive me before you leave." said Alisa crying into his shoulder.

"what do you mean before I leave your coming with us but you don't have to stay with us in are world as you won't be a normal person when you get there as me and Issei kind of have to kill the devil." Said Logan as he smiled with happiness for the first time since his mother and father had died.

"wait you are enemys with the devil then that means you came here to get help in killing him and thats what im for." said Alisa now looking at Issei only to get a nod.

"Well im in as long as you guys don't betray me." said Alisa as she stepped through the portal that Issei had already summoned and Issei and Logan followed suit as Abbie was already in there own world.

*DXD UNIVERSE*

"how nice it is to be back." said Issei as he stepped through only to see a girl in a white armor exactly like his just different gem colour.

"i presume you are Issei the wielder of the boosted gear." said the girl in white army.

"Yo Issei is this your girlfriend or rival." said Logan activating his armor

"Who may you be then." said the female in the armor.

"you could call me the black dragon but I don't want to kill the red just white as the reds my brother isn't that right Issei." said Logan to see Issei had activated Oblivion and Balance breaker with Alisa behind who had summoned her god eater.

"well at least I get two rivals but its a shame I will have to kill you I wouldn't have minded you as a boyfriend but you must know my name its vali Lucifer." said Vali as she teleported away only to be replaced by ten eight winged fallen angles.

"Issei wanna go to a different dimension for a bit and make sure to stop time again as it will be just me and you again as we don't want abbie or Alisa to get hurt." said Logan as he got Carnage to summon a rift for them.

"Lets go then." said Issei as they left to get stronger and to get more Allies.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter next dimension/anime/tv show destination is still a mystery but it will be out Friday so till then PEACE!**


	4. The Dragons

**I** **'** **m finally back for a new chapter after the long wait and yes I have changed it to a crossover and that is because for the next couple chapters Issei and Logan will be in the fairy tail world and it will make a major impact on the story, Well I hope you enjoy and incase you are wondering Logan is based off Wolverine from XMEN.**

 ***Somewhere in the dimensional rift***

"Hello there boy." said a mysterious voice

"What do you want and who are you." shouted Issei into the void

" Oh me I'm no one important just the God of time for this dimension." said the voice booming out of the void.

"Ok Mr time dude do you think you can tell me where I am?" said Issei looking at the void.

"You are in the dimensional rift of your world but to be more specific my half and don't call me mr time dude my name is Yukiteru Amano." said Amano as he appeared out of the void with a small girl next to him.

"Ok but why did you pull me here when I was going to a different dimension with my brother?" said Issei getting irritated

"Oh straight to the point, well since the diary war I was selected to be god of time but to do this I lost all my loved ones so I got lonely." said Amano

"Such a nice story now get to the point." said Issei looking at a fake watch.

"Ok so I got lonely and when I saw what trouble you where getting into and that you where creating an army I thought that maybe you could use a base so I took the liberty of creating you a base in my section of void and all you will have to do is think of this place create a rift you shall be able to get there." said Amano

"Thanks but does that mean you are joining my side?" said Issei looking at Amano.

"Well yes I am your first god and one of the most powerful but enough with the talking be gone." and with that Issei awoke in a new dimension under the shade of a birch tree.

 ***Unknown dimension***

As Issei stood up he realised everything in this world was either bigger than his or he was smaller but as he went to shout for Logan he realised just how high his voice was and how small his hand where. At this point Issei was panicking as he realised he may have deaged so he ran as fast as he could until he saw a pond and checked his reflection to see something that scared the life out of him. No it was not his reflection but a huge red Dragon baring his fangs ready to bite him for dinner.

"Wait Igneal don't there is a human there." said a mysterious little boy with salmon pink hair.

" **Sorry Natsu I didn't see him there."** Said the dragon called Igneal

"Are you ok?" said Natsu as he ran over to Issei giving him a hand and an apologetic smile.

"Yes thanks for saving me I owe you one." said Issei as he took Natsu's hand and got up.

"Well you could always pay me back by becoming a Dragon slayer like me and join my family." said Natsu as he looked at Igneal to see if they could take in the boy only to get an approving nod.

"Well I did come here with my brother but it looks like he wondered off but if he can join the family aswell if we find him then I'll join." said Issei as he was told to get onto the dragon and the dragon flew them back to a cave.

*Later that day*

"So you mean I have to drink this blood and then I can start to learn how to use Dragon slayer magic?" said Issei as he looked at the blood inside the wooden bowl.

" **Yes but only fire dragon slayer magic as I am the fire king." said Igneal as he approached the two boys.**

"I have already been learning how to use it and I can already burn down at the very least three trees in one shot." said Natsu very prideful.

"Ok here I go." said Issei as he drank it all in one go only to have fire incase him and his balance breaker to wrap around his body.

"WOW what is that Issei." said Natsu as he looked at Issei in his crimson armor.

*With Logan*

It had been eight long days of searching for Issei and no luck.

He was now camping on the top of a mountain while the most strange weather was going on thunder and a blizzard but Logan thought nothing of it until he heard a huge roar and he ran out to see two dragons fighting at the very top of the mountain.

As Logan got to where the dragons where fighting he decided to get out his balance breaker and fly up to the dragons and see what was going on.

"What the hell are you two doing up here." said Logan looking at the two dumbfounded dragons.

"We were fighting about who should get a dragon slayer first." said the ice dragon

"Shut it Kyrum I'm getting one first." said the lightning dragon shooting a lightning bolt at kyrum only for Logan to block it and ask

"Why the hell don't you just both get one or share one."

"Well I want you as my dragon slayer." said Kyrum as he saw how Logan deflected the lightning so easily.

"No I want him." said the lightning dragon shooting a really powerful lightning bolt only to blow up a mountain behind Kyrum.

"Still a bad shot as ever Bolt." said Kyrum laughing.

"Will you two just shut it all ready ill be both of your Dragon slayers what ever that means." said Logan as he stopped the fighting.

"Ok but if you want to change your mind you cant you will be permanently ours." said Kyrum looking at the boy infront of him.

"Just hurry up already and turn me into a dragon slayer." and with that the first duel dragon slayer was born.

*five years later*

"Finally in 15 for once." said Logan as he heard a loud bang outside only to see a very injured Kyrum carrying a half dead Bolt on his back.

"Guys what happened." said Logan as he ran outside activating Carnage.

"Acgnolia." said Kyrum as he dropped Bolt and flew back up to fight a black dragon who had just appeared above the mountain.

"Run Logan." said Bolt with his last breaths.

"How could this happen I thought you where the strongest there where." Said Logan as he stabbed his claws into the ground before seeing Kyrum fall behind him with his right arm ripped off.

After seeing this Logan shot up and started to attack Acgnolia with all of his most powerful attacks but only making scratches and when he saw his end approaching he saw a few words that shocked him to his core.

" **Kill the two dieing dragons and I will train you in my dragon slaying arts." said Acgnolia only to see Logan had already killed them with a clean cut through the neck.**

"Teach me then I want to be the strongest of them all." said Logan as he unarmed himself only to see Acgnolia smirk and let Logan drink his blood.

*one year later*

" **Well my pupil although it was fun to train you I have to leave and sleep but while I am away go find a guild and reek Havoc and Chaos." Said Acgnolia as he flew off.**

Reek havoc I shall but first where can I get food im starving thought Logan as he walked in a direction until he saw a big town with a weird looking building by the sea that Read Fairy Tail.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter next one will be out soon but I may update Natsu Dragneel decendent of darkness but till next time PEACE.**


	5. Abandonded

**Hey I** **'** **m back for another chapter of Oblivion I hope you enjoy and if you want to suggest anything leave a review.**

*Clothes store in Magnolia*

"So I'm looking for some new clothes what style should I choose." said Logan to the women behind the table.

"Well in really depends what you want to wear we have from waist coats to hooded robes." said the lady showing Logan what there was in the store.

"Ok thanks for the help im going to look around myself." said Logan as he gave the women a wink and looked around. As Logan walked around he started to pick out some clothes; some Black hooded Clock some black with blue outlined tracksuit bottoms and a pair of fingerless black gloves. After Logan had bought all the clothes he needed he took the advice of his Sensei and decided to go reek some Havoc around town starting with the weird looking building with a fairy tail sign on it.

When Logan approached the building he heard laughter and fights going on so he decided to sneak in and jump onto the rafters.

"What are you up to and why are you here." said a man with spiky blonde hair

"Just observation on what this place is." said Logan to the weird looking man.

"Well if you want to know its a building full of weaklings like you." said the man as he smirked at his remark.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY." shouted Logan as he turned around and glared at this man.

"You are weak." said the man while having the creepiest smile Logan had seen in years.

"SHUT UP." shouted Logan as he shot a ball of ice at the man knocking his out cold and creating a huge explosion gaining everyones attention.

"What was that." Shouted one of the members of fairy tail.

"Someone go get an S-class." panicked another.

"Don't worry guys I'm here." said a man with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"yes Issei go kick the attackers ass." said a random fat member.

At this point the name Issei got Logans attention so he droped down and activated carnage and his balance breaker.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my guild." said Issei as he activated Oblivion.

"Your joking right you are Issei hyoudou right?" said Logan a bit confused.

"That was my old name I now go under the name of Issei Dragneel." said Issei preparing to attack

"So you left the hyoudou name I see so we are no longer family." said Logan as he got into a battle stance.

"The only family I have is Fairy Tail." said Issei as he charged at Logan.

"So be it." said Logan as he clashed carnage into Oblivion trying to get Issei unbalanced and it worked perfectly as he then took a swipe at Issei arm but to his shock Issei Dodged and cut half of Logans arm.

 **CARNAGE SLASH** Shouted Logan as he sliced at Issei hitting his cheek and causing it to bleed

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST** shouted Issei as he prepared another attack

 **LIGHTNING DRAGONS ICE SPEAR**

 **FIRE DRAGONS DEVOURING FIST** At that moment time seemed to slow for Logan as Issei attack broke through his and hit him in the chest causing him to spit blood and fly out of the guild and into some random forest unconscious.

 **Thanks for reading this slightly short chapter but I just wanted to get this scene out the way but till next time peace.**


	6. AN 1

**Authors note**

 **Hey guys suprisingly im not dead im sorry for not updating any of my stors but recently with school and other reasons I have not been able to write but im going to start again but on a much slower pace so probably one chapter every two weeks but there will be three major stories and they are Oblivion Natsu Dragneel the decendent of darkness and a new one that I have been working on for a couple days now so till then please be patient and stay awesome.**

 **Ssimonmayo123 signing out till the next chapter**


	7. AN2

AN2

Yeah I know anougher one well its actually a good one for you guys well maybe im not sure but im merging this fanfiction with my new one hope is found in the darkest of places so every chapter I upload there will be a AN on here so if you want to readmore of this story go over to the other story


	8. AN

So this really isn't that great of an announcement but im here too say im going to concentrate on hope is found in the darkest of places uploading it once a week and the others will be on hiatus unless i can get some love on it saying to continue but if not i will carry on with hope merged with Oblivion and come back too those storys later on let me know what you think with a review or a private message

sincerely- ssimonmayo123/Darkshot123


	9. merged

**So this is the first merged chapter with oblivion tell me what you think about it and leave a review of what you want to happen I am also a writer on Darkshot123 so go chech that out aswell I have a good DXD fanfic over there and I hope you enjoy this will also be uploaded over there.**

*With Logan*

"Dahm that hurt" thought Logan as he checked his body patting it down to make sure he hadnt lost anything on the fall down. As Logan reasured himself that he had everything he set off to find someone who could give him directions and as he was walking he bumped into a girl with sky blue hair.

"Oh sorry about that Its my fault I walked into you." said Logan helping the girl up.

"NO NO its my fault im never looking where im going." said the girl as she got up and started to walk off.

"WAIT" shouted out Logan causing the girl to turn around and look at him confused. "Where am I and how do I get back to Magnolia?" asked Logan as the girl looked at him confused.

"Thats miles north and will take a couple hours journey." said the girl as Logan sprinted off in one direction till he reached the mountains outside of Magnolia.

As Logan stood there looking over Magnolia he charged up a spear of ice and threw it at the Fairy Tail hall only to see it destory it completly.

" **You may have gone overboard there Logan** "Said carnage as Logan started walking off.

"Yeah but atleast I get to go home now." said Logan as he started creating a portal.

" **LOGAN GO JUMP IN NOW." s** houted carnage as Logan didn't question his partner and jumped through the half ready portal taking him through a vortex and landing him in a park.

*With Natsu*

"REALLY THIS GUY IS THE HOST OF A DRAGON." shouted Natsu as he looked at the weilder of the boosted gear. "Hes a pervert please kill me now." said Natsu as he saw him getting beeten by a bunch of girl holding somesort of wooden sword. As Natsu approached all the girls stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" questioned one of the girls.

"Im Natsu its an honour to meet you but ive gotta collect Issei and talk to him.

"Ok Ok you can deal with him." said the girls as they walked off leaving Issei and Natsu alone.

"Thanks dude you saved my life." said Issei standing up and brushing himself down.

"The name is Natsu not dude." said Natsu as he held him hand out.

"Im Issei hyoudou second year here." said Issei as he gave him a thumbs up and shook his hand.

"Wait what is this establishment?" asked Natsu as he looked at Issei.

"Well its a school obvisly." said Issei looking at him like a idiot

"So how do I enter school?" asked Natsu really confused.

"You will have to talk to the student council over at there office." said Issei looking at Natsu like he was a three year old.

"Can you take me there and help me with this school thing." said Natsu as Issei had a mischievious grin

"Ill help you if you become my personal body gaurd at school." Said Issei

"Sure I don't see a problem in that." said Natsu as him and Issei set off to the student council.

"So tell me more about this school thing." asked Natsu.

"Well you make friends and learn stuff about the world and yeah thats really about it and oh we have clubs but nearly all of them are private and require an invite." said Issei as he walked into the school getting dirty looks from everyone.#"I don't like how they are looking at me is it because of my Salmon hair? Asked Natsu looking at all the people.

"No its because im hated at school for being one of the perverted trio." sighed Issei as they reached the student councils office. "well this is your stop see you later body gaurd im in class 2-B if you need me. Joked Issei as he ran off.

So this is a student council I wonder if they are scary as the magic one said Natsu as he kicked open the door and shouted "IS THERE ANYONE IN."

"Um did you just kick down the door." said a girl with a bob cut and glasses.

"Yeah I did thats a common greeting where I come from but anyway im looking to join this school in class 2-B ive been told I can." said Natsu as the girl looked at him strangly like she was observing him.

"Oh yeah thats right and you are exacly?" said the girl as she looked at Natsu

"Im Natsu Dragneel proud member of fa…" said Natsu as he stopped and slowly remembered the past events.

"Ok Natsu heres your schedule enjoy your time at school you will have a unifrom soon I expect."

Said the girl as Natsu left and ran to his class as the teacher got informed of a new student coming into there class.

"Ok class we have a new student in are class." said the teacher as Natsu kicked down the door and gave his famous grin making a lot of the girls hearts melt and had a few chuckles from the boys seeing at how the teacher was staring at him.

"Names Natsu Dragneel plesure to meet you all." said Natsu looking at Issei and smiling the most at him

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CLASS NATSU I DIDN'T THINK THEY WOULD ACTUALLY LET YOU JOIN THIS CLASS." shouted Issei as he looked confused at Natsu

"Well every good body gaurd has to look after his asset." said Natsu as he went and took an empty seat and fell asleep.

*Lunch*

"So this is a phone." said Natsu as he looked at his new best friend Issei

"Yeah you can literally do everything on this thing." said Issei as he turned on the Radio to show Natsu

"Breaking news a huge explosion has been caused in the center of town as a man has gotton out of a crates wielding what looks like a huge icicle." said the guy on the radio and with that Natsu grabbed Issei and ran in the direction of the exit as Issei screamed and asked where they where going.

"We are going to that park it might be gray my old friend." said Natsu with fury in his eyes.

"Ok fine but take a left and its half a mile west." said Issei as Natsu put on a full on sprint and arrived in under a minute suprising Issei and as they got there they saw a man with scales on his face screeming in anger shocking everything and taking out all the cameras near him.

"YOU HOW ARE YOU HERE." shouted the man holding the icicle

"Who are you exacly I thought you might be Gray." said Natsu

"Im Logan hyoudou and im a duel dragon slayer shouted Logan as he held both of his elements in his hands." said Logan.

"Wait so that means your from my world has all of fairy tail joined Grimoire heart or just most." shouted Natsu trying to get awnsers.

"What the hell are you talking about and im actually from this world but a paralel dimension." shouted Logan.

"Well im from a world where fairy tail has turned Evil so im not who you think I am." said Natsu trying to reason with Logan.

"Ok I believe you but we are going somewhere and talking this over." said Logan as he through his huge spear up in the air and making it explode.

*Back at school*

"Wait so we're her because?" asked Logan only for Natsu to explain everything going on.

"Wait so you are protecting the Issei of this world till he unlocks his powers thats pretty cool can I help?" asked Logan as he got pumped about helping.

"Sure but you will have to sign up for this school." said Natsu as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Nah ive already got a uniform from my world in this bag." said Logan as he took off his backpack and pulled out all of his stuff.

"Cool now ive gotta get to class before it starts but I feel like I forgot something." said Natsu as he looked confused until he heard a voice shout his name till he saw a panting Issei coming up behind him mad but also happy.

"DUDE YOU LEFT ME AT THE PARK". shouted Issei

"Well sorry but it looks like your happy about it." said Natsu as he looked at a smiling Issei.

"I got a girlfriend called Yuma on the way back." said Issei smiling causing Natsu to smile but Logan to face palm at how stupid he could be to get so happy over a girlfriend.

"OY your this worlds Issei then im Logan hyoudou your brother from a diffrent dimension nice to meet you." shouted Logan as Issei started walking over to him.

"Well im Issei hyoudou part of the perverted trio here at school." said Issei with pride in his voice.

"Well Issei wanna do a mission with me and skip class." asked Logan

"Well sure but what is the mission." asked Issei confused.

"We're sneeking into the ORC and finding some info on something." Said Logan as he started walking in the direction of the old school building..

*At the ORC*

So there is no one in well then makes are job eaiser thought Logan as he started looking around for files or pictures on a certain plan of theres.

"YO LOGAN WHAT WE LOOKING FOR." shouted Issei.

"Pictures of things or files with top secret or plans" shouted Logan as he hit the jackpot as he found a file called Khaos Brigade and the Red dragon emperor.

"JACKPOT." shouted out Logan as Issei ran over to him and looked at the file names.

"Whats the Khaos Brigade and the red dragon emperor." asked Issei as he took the red dragon emperor file and started to look through the files to see pictures of him and something about following him on his date with Yuma and waiting for him to get killed.

"LOGAN WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS." shouted Issei as Logan had a look and grabbed it as he could sense a Devil coming close.

"Dude ill explain later but if you don't wanna die follow me and just for you ive set up a camera in the showers here so you can watch that when ever you please but unless you wanna die I would run out that window.. said Logan as he ran at the window and jumped through it doing a commando role and waiting for Issei to Jump and then when he did Logan caught him and ran for his life and to look back to see the First year rook of Rias was standing at the window watching him running away while Issei screamed like a baby but luckly no one noticed him not even the rook. As Logan ran he realised it was the end of the day so he ran until he bumped into Natsu who looked at him and Issei weirdly.

"Why are you running?" asked Natsu as he looked at a past out Issei and a panting logan.

"Just ran around te school about nine times looking for you.

"Well what did you find out then." questioned Natsu as he saw Logan pull out two files and gave him one and kept the other.

"Intresting but you realise Issei has a date tommorow night right so we need to get him home you know where he lives right as your technically his brother." said Natsu as Logan nodded and ran as fast as he could to Isseis house dropping him off and running right back in under a minute and arrived back with Natsu.

"So what powers do you have exactly?" asked Logan as he looked at Natsu.

"Well I have lightining dragon slayer magic and fire dragon slayer magic what about you Logan?" asked Natsu.

"Well I have a gear called Carnage which is like huge claws on my knuckles and I have apocolypse which is like the black dragon emperor and I have a god eater and lightning and ice slayer magic but dude you realise you have a hidden power in you Natsu." said Logan examining Natsu with Apocolyspe seeing a demonic energy within Natsu

"Well then I will have to train and see what it is then." said Natsu as he found this thing intreging.

As the two settled down at a park they realised something as the orange of the sunset dissapeared leaving it just black that they had no where to sleep so they headed off for the abandoned church over on the hill as they where really tired.

 **Well thanks for reading this let me know what you thing and btw I don't own anything but my Oc gears and my Oc characters**

 **Harems that I have decided so far:**

 **Issei harem:**

 **Asia**

 **Mira**

 **Ravel**

 **Natsu Harem:**

 **Wendy**

 **Rias**

 **Kuroka**

 **OC**

 **Koneko**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Grafia**

 **Logan:**

 **Akeno**

 **Rosweisse**

 **Momo**

 **Bennia**

 **Sona**

 **Serafall**

 **Lucy**


	10. Fixing Broken bonds

**So this is my third chapter of this story and I really like writing it even though it** **'s not my most popular story but anyway I decided to keep writing this story because I really enjoy it.**

 ***At the Abanodned church."**

"so this is the place then?." questioned Natsu as Logan approached the door of the church.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure this is the place but I think there actually might be someone inside let's take a look huh?" said Logan as he opened the door to see a huge group of Male Exorsists sorround a blond female exoecists as a group of about 10 fallens looked on and laughed.

"Get that bitch boys she deserves it for everything she has done." said one of the Fallens as they took a sip of some sort of Vodka.

"Can someone tell me what she has done?" said Logan as he walked in with his hands behind his back approaching the female.

"Ok you human ill tell you what she did and that is she was spying for the devils." said a female fallen angel.

"OH OH OH this girl is working with the fucking devils well then this is my problem." said Logan as he approached the female exorsist and grabbed her by the throat.

"p…p…please don't I had no other choice." said the female.

"Explain then." shouted Logan

"I….I…..I can't." cried the girl as she saw Logan look over to the fallens and other excorsists

"Do you think I can punish this little bitch for working with these devils and then I'll come back and do you one favour anything you guys want because I would really enjoy tourturing this bitch." laughed Logan

"Oh of course you can sir but you must come straight back so we can talk about this one favour you will owe us." said a Female Fallen smirking at Logan seductivaly.

"Thanks for your kindness now I have a busy night ahead of me." as he said that he slung the girl over his sholder as she tried her hardest to escape but to no avail.

*Half a mile away from the church*

"Oy girl stop fucking hitting my back I just saved your life so that's the least you could do for me." exlaimed a very tired and annoyed Logan as he carried on walking as far away from the church as he could.

"W…..W…Wait your not going to tourture me?" questioned the girl as she stopped hitting Logan in the back.

"Of course I won't we will just head over to the warehouses on the edge of town and you will get some rest there because if you ask me you look like shit and smell like shit in all honesty." laughed Logan as he started to pick up the pace a bit.

"Logan it's not very nice to insult a lady like that." sighed Natsu as he caught up with Logan.

"That may be true Logan but at this point she is technically a prisoner of myn so I can do anything I want and I'm gonna be really mean and you can't do anything to stop me." chuckled Logan as he saw the warehouse in sight.

"Well we're here now you get in there and make yourself at home I need to run a quick errand but im sure you will enjoy Natsu's company." said Logan as he summoned a portal and stepped through it dissapearing into nothing.

"So Natsu is your name that's a cool ass name." said the girl as she walked into the warehouse only to see a few lights that were still functioning and a coffe machine.

"Yeah it's what my birth father gave to me but I don't remeber much about him unfortunatly but I know that my new father loved my name and hes all the family I have left I think." exclaimed Natsu as he leaned onto the door and staring at the ceiling.

"What about that Logan guy that helped get me away from the church isn't he your brother or something." said the girl as she started to make herself some coffie in one of the two mugs that were

Left lying around.

"Nah me and him arn't brothers but he doesn't have any family left all I know about him is he has a huge grudge on devils and also had a huge disliking for me when he first met me saying I took away his brother when apparently it was a me from a diffrent timeline of my unvierse." Sighed Natsu as he started to close his eyes.

"Well I still have a family that need my help but I'm not strong enough to help them so they will be prisoners for ever." cried the girl as she sat down on the wheely chair and started to drink the coffee.

"Well I'm sure if Logan comes back you may be able to bust your parents out of where ever they are."

Said Natsu as he took off his scarf and used it as a pillow instead of the metal door.

"Wait you really think he would doing something for someone that he only just met and also someone who sided with the devils." cried the girl as a smile crept onto her face.

"Yeah sure he will I think I don't know to much about him but by the actions I saw from earlier it's obvious he took a liking to you on first sight or he would have left you in that church to die but he promised a favour pretty much for your life even though he didn't have to do that." sighed Natsu as he tried to fall asleep.

"But don't take his kindness for granted or try use him because if you do you will be greeting death itself." said Natsu as he fell to sleep.

*WIth Logan*

'you know carnage I kinda missed this dimension even if it is stuck in time right now but you got to admit the sunset makes my parents graves look so majestic' thoguht Logan as he started to shed a few tears.

' **you know logan you could get your brother back but you will have to time it right because right now he is in danger fighting a huge walking building with a cannon.' said carnage opening up a portal into the dimension with his Issei inside.**

'You know what I don't want him back right now but I do want him to sit with me and watch are parents graves.' thought Logan as he walked into the portal.

*With Oblivion Issei* (calling the Issei related to Logan Oblivion Issei)

"So this is the famous Phantom lord guild never knew it could walk or have a huge cannon on the front of it." said Issei as he stared at the cannon preparing to fire.

"EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME ILL BLOCK THIS ATTACK." shouted Erza as the cannon fired and she raised her huge shield preparing to block the stike only to hear someone to whisper the words idiot into her ear and walk infront of her and starting to deflect the beam into the sky parting the clouds above.

As the Cannon shot finished everyone started to clap and cheer for Erza only to see a man standing infront of her with glowing red claws and bleeding knuckles.

"Fuck that stung didn't think it would hurt as much as it did." laughed Logan as he shook his fists flicking aload of blood onto the floor.

"Who the hell are you and why did you help us." shouted Erza only to get no response.

"Erza calm donw this is the guy that attacked the guild a couple weeks back but hes also my first brother from a diffrent dimension." exclaimed Issei as he walked forward and grabbed a hold of Logans sholder.

"Glad you actually remember me now thought you might of actually forgotten me brother." sighed Logan as he turned around to look Issei directly in the eyes.

"Why are you here what is your goal." said Issei as he looked directly back into Logans eyes.

"All I want is for you to keep in contact with me and also come back to are original dimension and visit are parents graves for a little bit every month starting today and I'll help you out when ever you really need backup such as now." said Logan as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Well then how do you want to deal with this situation." sighed Issei as he got out of his brothers embrace.

"A unison raid, I've heared they can be really powerful so if you me and Natsu work toghether on this we could probably destroy that whole building in one strike." smirked Logan as he activated his Balance Breaker.

"Hell yeah did you hear that Natsu we're going to blow up a whole building." shouted Issei only to see a very happy Natsu running towards them.

"Ok then on the count of three we will release are Unison raid and destroy this place." said Logan as he sharpened Carnage on a rock next to him.

"Ok 3…2….1." shouted Issei as they all readyed there attacks.

" **UNISON RAID OBLIVIONS CHAOS DRAGON."** Screamed the three in unsion as a dragon three times bigger than the guild was shot out and destroyed the building in one swipe of it's tail.

"DUDE THAT WAS SO SICK ARE YOU A DRAGON SLAYER BY ANY CHANCE AND IF SO WHICH ELEMENT DO YOU USE." shouted Natsu in excitement

"Well Natsu I'm a triple slayer as I use chaos lightning and ice but that means I also demand a high amount of all of my elements to live so if I was you don't try to get as many elements as l do. "sighed logan as he opened a portal and signaled Issei to come through and he did.

*Back at there parents grave*

The two just sat there in silence looking at the never setting sun admiring this beautiful peace for the first time in weeks.

"You know dude it's great to see you again because I started to get lonely over here by my self." sighed Logan as he leaned on Issei for a bit of rest.

"It sure is great brother." said Issei as the scilence over came both of them and they slept.

*4 hours later*

As Logan started to awaken from his slumber he noticed a sleeping Issei and decided to take him back to his new home as he didn't know how long they had slept so he opened a portal back to fairy tail and put him thorugh it knowing it would land him inside a bed somewhere at there guild.

'well carnage take me home will you I'm starting to get lonely again'. thought Logan as he got no response but a portal opened up infront of him so he walked through.

*thorugh the Portal*

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I" shouted Logan into the sky noticing a destoryed Tokyo around him.

' **Sorry about this Logan but um we are kinda trapped here for a couple weeks maybe months until I can recharge my powers of dimensional teleportation but I mean look on the good side look how peaceful this land is.'**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came a scream in the distance.

'yeah thanks for that jinx you absoloute dick' thought Logan as he ran towards the sound only to trun a corner and see a thing bigger than the black Aragarmi that he had met cornering a little girl behind a bus.

' **Can I still use my balance breaker Apocolypse'**

' **yeah sure you can I'm just a little tired because it seems you had forgotten about me.'**

 **I AM THE APOCALYPSE I AM THE DESTROYER OF HOMES**

 **I WILL BRING CARNAGE AND DESTRUCTION TO ALL THOSE WHO THAT STAND BEFORE ME**

 **I DESTROY THE DREAMS AND CONSUME THE INFINITE**

 **YOU SHALL DIVE INTO THE DARKNESS OF THE APOCOLYPSE**

 **JUGGERNAUGHT DRIVE!**

At that moment a huge lighning pillar appeared in the sky surrounding Logan as he rushed towards the weird monster attacking the girl and sinking his teeth into the back of it and ripping out its spine only to see three more approach from behind at a rather fast speed as they slowly injured him but they stood no match as Logan grabbed one by the tail and smashing it into the ground with such force that it implaed the other in the head and the other in the chest imobilising it completly.

' **okay Logan the threats are neutralised I'm taking you out of juggernaught drive' exclaimed Apocolypse as he slowly started to transform back into human form.**

"AH COME ON APOCLYPSE I WANTED TO PLAY A TINY BIT MORE BUT ATLEAST I CAN TAKE THIS ONES SOUL NOW I GUESS SO I CAN GAIN A BIT OF POWER." shouted Logan as he punched the floor and blooding his hand for getting a little out of control.

As he turned around he saw a guy standing on the monster impaling it in the head and killing it making Logan extremely pissed.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK KID WHAT WAS THAT FOR." shouted out Logan sticking his middle finger at they guy.

"You forgot to finish the horsemen off so I decided to help you out a bit you can thank me later." said the dude as he pulled out his sword from the horsemen and started to walk towards Logan only to get a kick in the head by a random girl carrying a really wierd looking battle axe.

"You idiot now the blood suckers are going to attack us if we die im blaming it on you." shouted the girl as three other people approached from the distance.

"Wait let me get this clear vampires actually exist here aswell?" questioned Logan as he approached the girl.

"Well yeah they kinda took control of a bit of Earth after the virus killed everyone over 13 pretty much but how the hell did you not know that and who are you?" questioned the girl but only to get pushed out the way by Logan as a Vampire shot down at lightning fast speeds and impaled Logan in the chest.

"Why did you do that you don't even know me." said the girl as she looked at Logan shedding a small tear.

"Why the fuck are you crying you're a soldier arne't you?" coughed Logan as blood came out his mouth.

'This little bitch is going to pay Carnage activate are soul extraction technique but channel it to are teeth so this can be a little ironic.' thought Logan as he smirked and he looked at the girl and her comrades.

"Look away real quick ok I don't want you to see this little part." commanded Logan leaving no choice in this statement so they all turned around only to see some vampires drop directly behind them so they engaded in a fight.

"Ha you are all going to die im a noble of the high classe and best fighter in all of….." started the vampire who stabbed Logan only to be shut up as Logan sank his teeth into the vampire and started to suck his blood out and also his soul.

"What a little bitch proclaiming yourself as a good fighter when you missed the centre of my heart by 5mm not instantly killing me." laughed Logan as he kicked the noble away only to see all the members of the girls squad looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that." said Logan looking at them confused."

"You just killed a noble like it was nothing and sucked his blood but surly that would turn you into a vampire but I don't see any diffrence in you so what did you just do right now?" asked the guy who stole Logans kill earlier.

"I took his soul and put it into my gear but didn't actually drink any of his blood but I did gain all of his unique attributes such as super speed which is fucking cool." laughed Logan as sat down onto the floor.

"Your going to need to come back to are millitary base so you can awnser a few questions." said the girl who was most probably the commander.

"Well you see as beautiful as you are miss I'm not coming back to your house on the first date." smirked Logan seeing that he caused her too blush a bit so he decided to take his t-shirt off just to add a bit more to the affect

"N…No that is not what I meant at all we need to see what you actually are" said the Commander controlling her blush.

"Nah I'm good I think I want to explore a bit more maybe find some more vamps maybe make a family here if you get what I mean." said Logan but only to get no response at all.

"FINE ill stop joking around but im still not coming back to your base because I'm only gonna be here for a couple of weeks and I want to explore and maybe actually find some people I can call family I guess and I doubt I could find that in some stupid millitary camp so if you don't mind ill be on my way to find some cool people or maybe even a vampire stronghold oooohhhh how I would love to meet the leader of the vamps." said Logan in excitment as he started to get up only to see a scyth to his throat.

"It was not a request it was a demand." said the girl as her squad all pulled out there wepons aswell and pulled them to Logans vital organs.

"Well how about a deal then huh ill come with you with no trouble at all if you do two things for me huh sounds fair correct?" asked Logan as he looked at the girl with a grin.

"Fine then what is your first condition?" asked the girl curious of what he would want.

"Ok first off I want the locations of the vampires main base and don't even lie I know you guys must know where it is." said Logan smirking at the thought of storming some sort of castle that you would imagine a vampire to live in.

"Deal and what is your second condition." said the commander as she pulled her scyth back a little.

"You and the other girl over there have to go on two seprate dates with me where ever I want when we get to the base." laughed Logan only to hear an awnser he was definatly not expecting.

"Ok then it's a deal we set back for the base then no complaints we should be back within 5 hours." said the commander as she started walking off.

"You sure you want to walk all that way I mean you will need that strength for the date becasue if you want I can teleport us back if you tell me how many miles away this base is." smirked Logan as he saw the astonished faces of the people infront of him.

"Yeah that's right I can teleport big deal now stop looking like such idiots and come grab a body part apart from the privates because that's a no go." chuckled Logan as they all came and grabbed some sort of body part and he teleported into the middle of what looked like a highschool.

"Ok then we are heading out to the main demon armys base lets go." said the commanding officer of the squad as they all started walking forward.

'i can already tell this is going to be a load of fun can't you Carnage'

' **Yes I can Logan yes I can.'**

 **Well then that was my longest chapter so far kind of wanted to make Logan to make amends with Issei so he could join the story again and I also wanted some sort of new anime universe to come into the mix so Logan can get a little stronger because in a couple of chapters if all go to plan he will have to fight a very strong enemy soon but ill have you guys vote in the reviews or private message me what other items you think he should obtain apart from a cursed wepon he already is getting and he will get two more items from 2 diffrent anime series so let me know what you think and till next time PEACE**

 **P.S you will have to know what this anime he is in now because I gave no names out yet but I gave a few hints here and there of what anime he is in right now.**

 **Also im rethinking harems and if its just Issei I want Natsu to have one aswell and also Logan as I think those three will make a very strong bond in the coming chapters.**


End file.
